One Snowy Night
by SassyAngel
Summary: It takes one snowy night to reveal a secert you hold in your forever......... One shot crappy summary and the story sucks too!! but enjoy!!! *smiles* R&R Please!!


One Snowy Night  
  
AN: Okay this is a one shot thing, I hope you like it!! It's my Christmas present to you guys!!!^_^  
  
Chapter 1: One Snowy Night  
  
Winter had claimed the small town of Hill wood, on that one snowy day....  
  
Sixteen year old Helga Pataiki walks down the white sidewalks happily humming a tune, as she rounded the corner; she flies back landing in a fresh pile of fallen snow.  
  
"Helga I'm so sorry!" Arnold yells and rushes over to Helga. Helga smiles,  
  
"It's okay football head" she replies, and stands up dusting the snow from her back.  
  
"How are you?" Arnold asks, as they walked towards the park.  
  
"Fine never better" Helga responds as she stuffs her hands into her pockets.  
  
"How's life?" Helga sakes, looking up at the starry sky.  
  
"Great, me and Lila just broke up yesterday and I feel great." Arnold answered  
  
Helga stiffens a little but smiles sweetly.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Arnold asks,  
  
"Since when?" Helga asks,  
  
"No one has asked me out since me, And, You" Helga says as she turns to look him in the eye.  
  
"Look Helga I'm sorry about that" Arnold begins,  
  
"Sorry about what?!?!?!? That you lied to me and never liked me in the first place! Just used me to get Lila!!!" Helga yells.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't care I mean you never liked me, you hated me!" Arnold yelled back.  
  
"So what!?" Helga shot back,  
  
"Then why should you care?" Arnold asked.  
  
"But why would you care so much about how I feel if you were just using for Lila!?!?" Helga asked.  
  
Arnold shrugged, "You didn't answer my question."  
  
Helga grew silent, for a moment, and shrugged.  
  
"I don't have time for you!" she yelled and stomped off.  
  
I'm sure you would like to know what happened months ago on a windy September Afternoon...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Then wind ran through Helga's hair as she walked happily to the park.  
  
She walked over to her favorite spot, mainly the spot where her and Arnold, hung out on dates.  
  
As she gets closer she hears whispers, she silently crept behind a bush and to her astonishment, it was Lila and Arnold.  
  
"Oh, Arnold that's so sweet, trying to make me jealous by going out with Helga!" Lila squealed.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean she's the prettiest girl in school, I knew it would make you jealous." Arnold replied and blushed.  
  
"But I think, you're ten times prettier," Arnold said.  
  
Lila blushed, "That's ever so sweet of you Arnold" Lila said.  
  
Helga's eyes widened as they inched closer and kissed. A tear ran down Helga's face as she stood up and pulled them apart.  
  
"Hey, what's your...problem" Arnold finished slowly when he saw that it was Helga.  
  
"I hate you!! You're such a jerk!!!" Helga screamed as she slapped him and ran off.  
  
"Helga wait!!" Arnold screamed back.  
  
"Why should you care Arnold?" Lila whispered and continued to kiss him.  
  
Helga sat on the bench, "I hate Arnold" she whispered over and over. "I will never love him again."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"Helga Wait!!" Arnold called running after her.  
  
Helga whirled around "What! What do you want?!?!?" Helga yelled and sat down on the bench.  
  
"I want to know why you're mad at me!" Arnold asked.  
  
"Because" she answered,  
  
"Because why?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Because I can" Helga said.  
  
"Helga" Arnold said irritated.  
  
Helga sighs, "Fine, all right already"  
  
"I-I-"Helga stuttered  
  
"You what?" Arnold asked.  
  
"IloveyouArnold,I'velovedyousincepreschoolandalwayswill" Helga said in one breathe.  
  
She quickly got up and walked away.  
  
Arnold stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what she said.  
  
His eyes widened, "Oh my god" he whispered.  
  
Helga wiped her tears as she walked hurriedly away from Arnold.  
  
She spotted her favorite spot behind the bushes, she ran over there.  
  
"Helga!" Arnold yelled, looking around for her, and then something hit him.  
  
"The spot" he whispered, and ran towards it.  
  
Helga brought her knees to her chest and stared at te ground.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
Helga looked up to see Arnold standing there, he knelt besides her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry for doing that to you" he whispered as he brushed hair away for her face.  
  
"It's ok" she whispered.  
  
Arnold slowly inched forward, Helga looked up and her eyes widened, but slowly closed.  
  
Their lips brushed.  
  
"I love you too" he whispered,  
  
Helga snaked her arms around his neck and full on kissed, him with all her might.  
  
In the distance you hear the town clock ringing midnight.  
  
"Merry Christmas football head" Helga whispered as she smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas Helga" Arnold replied and they kissed again.  
  
"You know dreams do come true" Helga whispered.  
  
The end!!!!  
  
AN: *sniffles* aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww wasn't that sweet!?!? Well Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!! 


End file.
